Truth or Dare?
by astrophoebea
Summary: The cousin and the friend meet in a party. They play Truth or Dare because they were bored. The friend chooses dare and what dare was that that would change the course of their lives forever?


**Truth or Dare?**

**Summary: **The cousin and the friend meet in a party. They play Truth or Dare because they were bored. The friend chooses dare and what dare was that that would change the course of their lives forever?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!, just the story :D

**Chapter 1 : The Visit**

I was having "me time", a book and an iPod were my only company. The perfect way to end the day and then go online. It was scheduled already and then…

_DING DONG!_

I pretended not to hear it and went on with my reading. _DING DONG! DING DONG!_ Ignore, read. And then it stopped. I sighed relief and went on reading. But then, I heard the most annoying sound..

_DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!_

Of course, I would get irritated and open the door and the most unexpected person shows up on my doorstep.

"Miyu! Why weren't you answering?" yells a pink, curly-haired girl whose name is Christine Hanakomachi, my cousin.

Okay. Before I continue with what happened, let me say a little something about me. I'm Miyu Kouzuki. Your average teenage girl. I'm a fourth year high school student. Long blonde hair. Emerald-colored irises. Fair-skinned. Average body. Average height. Hobbies? Reading and writing. Let me sum me in one word: NERD. Don't get me wrong. I'm not the smart-with-braces-and-glasses nerd. I'm just average nerd. Now that you get the idea, let us go back to where we left off.

"I didn't hear okay? And what are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"I'm going to a friend's party tonight!" she told me with all enthusiasm as if that explains everything.

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, my friend said that I could bring someone along and I thought of you."

"You have lots of friends, why me? You know I don't like parties."

"Come on. You need to learn how to get along with others. You're so unsociable."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not like you, Ms. Sociable." I retort back.

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was you should learn to befriend others."

I admit, what she said was quite true. I don't have friends. And between you and me, I really want to go a party once in my whole boring life. So, I gave in.

"Okay. Fine. But I don't have a dress."

I saw Christine's purple orbs shine. "I bought you one! Right here!" And she handed me a white and pink paper bag. "Go now and try it on! Hurry!" and she pushed me towards my room.

Honestly, I was very excited to see what Chris bought me. She was her school's Queen Bee. She always wore pretty clothes.

When I opened the paper bag, I saw a simple black dress. Underneath the bag were silver accessories. The black dress was just the way I like it. I tried the dress on and I never imagined I would look good wearing a short dress. I gazed at myself in the mirror. And then a shout broke my trance.

"Miyu! Why are you taking so long? Are you done? Let me see!"

I opened the door, "Well, how do I look?"

Chris was just staring at me. I could read what her mind was saying: UNBELIEVABLE. I don't know if it was a positive or negative thing though. I called out her name and on the third try, I snapped her back to reality.

"Oh my gosh Miyu. You look so pretty!" she squealed in delight. "Now let me do a make-over, head to toe!"

She curled my blonde locks. She accessorized me with silver jewelry, added silver accents on my black dress and finally she put make-up on me. By the way, she also bought silver heels to match my ensemble. After all of that, I went to my whole body mirror and was surprised at how I looked like. I twirled, checked every angle of me. I look..

"Dazzling, beautiful and charming!" Christine finished off my thoughts.

When I turned around to face her, I thought I saw tears in her eyes.

"I cannot believe what I'm seeing Miyu. My guy friends will drool over you."

"Eww Chris. You're grossing me out! And they won't. I'm a nerd, remember? Also known as Ms. Unsociable?"

"With how you look right now? No way. Come on Miyu! You're actually prettier than me! Now hurry up, my car is waiting downstairs."

**a/n :** so how was it? I haven't updated my other story _Accidentally_ and here I am making another. This one is shorter than that, so yeah. Been busy with a lot of stuff. :D Reviews are highly appreciated, flames are not :)


End file.
